imotwomfandomcom-20200224-history
Ravenclaw's Warrior Training Guide
Hi i'm 14Lins, I play on the Caligo server and am a proud Lanos player :) Hopefully you can see me somewhere online hehe. This guide is for WARRIORS. Feel free to ask me questions in the game. I would appreciate anything. I plan to include a Magician guide also. ''' Training: Regular Monsters''' Here's the guide for training on Regular Monsters. (By the way''' Don't go too close to Siras'/Lanos' elite Knights/Mercenary') (I think that's how we spell it) '''Levels 1-3' When your a new player you might want to train on Kooii since everything else is a little hard. These levels are really fast. Level 3 might be a little slow but you still should get to it in about 2 minutes. Remember to pick up all loot and armor because the armor can be worn or sold to the Crimsonabre Merchant, Secret Phantom '''or Kana the one who sells potions and other stuff. ^_^ Levels 3-5' After level 3 or at level 3 you would want to move onto '''Bramble Donguri'. These are like Kooii, they don't attack you but what makes them differ apart from appearance is that they won't move either. These should be very easy and will drop you some good loot at your level. Plus they drop some useful items that you can use on your journey. ''' Levels 5-6' At this level you should be training on '''Leaf Boars' and Angry Leaf Boars. They drop the best loot in the Woody Forest and have quick respawn time so there should be heaps coming after you that you will get level 6 really quick while earning lots of money. ''' Levels 6-7' You can either train on these at level 5 since they respawn quickly but they should deal less damage at level 6 making them quicker to kill. At the '''Mushroom marshland '''there are '''Swamp Mushrooms that '''drop very good loot, sell the weapons that you get that you don't need. But keep the '''Old Feathers' and Dried Mushrooms '''because you can trade the '''Old Feathers into Kulin for enchant scrolls and you can either sell the Dried Mushrooms or trade them in for Special Mushroom Beer. ''' Levels 7-8' You can either continue training on Mushrooms or you can train on '''Flower Elementals'. They drop two type seeds which will be useful later on and also have quite good loot. I do warn you though. Going through level 7 & 8 was so slow it literally bored me, so just hang in there! ''' Levels 9-10' Now that your beginning to hit the levels were you should be quite into the game already I suggest you train on '''Swamp Spiders'. They drop some of the best loot on the swampland. If you have a party though you should go to the Mushroom Spore and party on Poisonous Mushrooms, they drop very rare and excellent loot like Fungiskin Belt (sells for about 10k+ on the BT).Also be aware of POISON FUNGUS KING.This monster is usually killed by 15+,but if it spawned when you are in the cave,give warning to the other pros,they wil come to kill. ''' ''' Levels 10-12 At these levels there are lots of monsters you can train on. Poisonous Spiders are the way to go. They drop amazing loot like the Swamp Spider. You can also train on Swamp Boars although they do have a lot and may 'gang' you.There are also White Spiders that regularly spawn there which chase you to death for lvl 10- and also have lots of people hunting there. If you have a party you may want to move from Poisonous Mushrooms to Cave Bats & Mushroom Flowers. ''' Levels 11-12' Now once your level 10 you can actually start on '''Red Crabs' but they will deal lots of damage to you. So the only way I think you should fight Red Crabs at level 10 is if you have at least 15 armor. But these will drop decent loot and pirate coins you can trade in for 300xp at Rafril(Lanos) or Ratas(Siras). ''' Levels 11-13' '''Sandmen' are the way to go during these levels. Great drops, great xp and there is many to go round all the players who train here. These hit reasonably low damage for a warrior and occasionally there will be people who invite you to party fight. Overall I recommend training here to level 13. ''' Levels 13-15' These levels are pretty slow. But it's a big money maker and these levels will give you quick levels but it can take long and be quite boring. Train on '''Woopa' & Roopa until level 15 and you should get it since they attack in big groups Once you attain level 15 you are no longer a newbie. YAY! Remember to trade in your pirate coins. You can collect Woopa '''& '''Roopa scales to get Woopa Armor and just sell the rest. ''' Levels 14-15' I suggest that you start on the Testing Woopa and Marsh Donguri at the Lighthouse Dungeon Floor 1. These would be ideal at level 15 as they are hard at level 14. These should be quite easy since they will give 0.5-1%xp at level 15. Just beware of pkers because The Lighthouse is one of the pvping area. '''Levels 16-18' At this level you have a couple of choices. You can either continue grinding Marsh Donguri '''and Testing Woopa or you can train on '''Underground Spiders. They are fast, attack in groups, can hit hard but I suppose they give quite good experience for these levels. You may also party on Skeletons but it isn't really required since party gives you less experience. ''' Levels 17-20' '''Skeletons are useless, for Warriors they are too quick, too strong for your level and require a ton of potions and food, unless you party or have over 50 armor. They will pile you. So i'm sending you to Lighthouse 2, fight on either the solo skeletons or the '''Beholders'. They are strong, but are also easy to kill and give very decent experience, have fun. I'm having fun. Broom's in the Pirate Ship can be a good idea also, since they don't attack in vicious groups. Once your level 19 train on Beholders and Drunken Kooiis.BEWARE of HIGH LEVEL pkers, DO NOT enter on a RED '''name. Levels 20-22''' At this level you should definitely move to LH3's Dark Beholders. They are a quick source of experience. And they are quite weak if you have enough armor (50+ arm). Skill Distribution Training Distribution How Would You Rate This Guide? Very Helpful Helpful Good but needs some work Needs a lot of editing I'm not going to look at this guide again for help Category:Guide Category:Misc Category:Warrior Category:Guide:Warrior